High Pyrion Planetary System
Summary High Pyrion is a planetary system in the Hoalmims Galaxy. The system consists of a major body, High Pyrion, 5 moons, and an accompanying planetoid, Pyrion Minor. These 7 bodies are defined as the High Pyrion system. The main planet itself is little over one lighthour in length, with the span of the entire system, including the longest diameter all combined moons' [[orbit|'orbits']] create is roughly two lightdays. High Pyrion Terrain The surface of the planet is barren and slightly rugged. Inspection of the planet revealed that it is solid rock, and there were never any (or only small and insignificant) tectonic activities for the history of the planet. Geophysics are static, and are strange unlike other planetary systems, especially considering other anonymous qualities of the planet system, such as its orbit. Holes and caves litter the small hills of the surface, leading into a network of vast and interconnected tunnels that seem to have been either for transport around the planet for the native species, while avoiding the surface, or possibly for shelter and habitation of the native species. Hoppist scientists assume these holes were created from debris and meteors obliterating the surface, and then smoothed out by solar exposure and gravity. Eventually the native species made several more tunnels and intersections along the mantle of High Pyrion. Other aspects of the surface include trace elements of the moons and their compositions, likely due to meteor impacts launching more meteors across the planetary system, where most fall to High Pyrion due to the gravity superiority. History No trace of the previous species, native or invasive are present, besides the cloning facility, tunnels and the hybrid creatures, until Sop arrived. This is confirmed by another species Sop encountered and had validated, as a few other planets in the universe had similar events, as nearly identical cloning facilities have been found, all of them are defunct however. Hybrid Monsters & The Cloning Facility (Unknown Prehistory) During the planet's pre-Hoppist/Soppist history, hybrid beings made of metal and biological compound were manufactured by the planet. Evidence via records of a foreign species (later befriended by [[Sop|'Hop's father']]) indicate a planet-wide invasion occurred, and an invasive alien species attempted to enslave or cull the native species, as they colonized the planet. At this time, all beings were either native or the invasive species, until they vanished and were replaced with the hybrids. At some point a defunct, but previously functional, cloning facility was erected on the equator and surrounded by very powerful magnetic energy shields, an artificial gravity well that activated thousands of times for .1 microseconds every orbit and physical walls composed of electromagnetic plasma-infused rock. The invasive species cloned the natives as slaves and warriors. It appears the invasive species came here to find a new home, or to create an empire state of this planet, but all signs of their technology are strangely absent in other parts of the universe. It is assumed they found a more suitable planet and left, or died on High Pyrion, and it was their final resting place, however there are no other remains or technology beyond the cloning facility, and the native species' original tunnel system. This cloning facility is considered what lead Sop to discover the planet, and scientists noted its strange synced orbit to Karrots. From here, Sop was to arrive at the planet using the Electric Eyes about 400,000 lightyears away. Light from these observations indicated these events happened roughly 400,000 orbits before Hoppists discovered the planet (due to lightspeed) but it was hidden, even on the gravity map, even with the minor exception of the microbursts from the gravity well. Atmosphere The planet has a mostly hydrogen and nitrogen atmosphere, it is not dense and quite thin, roughly a light-millisecond from the highest point on the surface. No wind or drafts are observed, the air is static with the rotation and revolution of the planet. Pyrion Minor TBA Moons There are 5 moons, 3 major moons, and 2 minor moons, those of which are in synchronous binary orbit around each other, but their orbit goes around Pyrion Minor. This pair also has a strange revolution and orbit pattern of a singular satellite instead of two individual masses. Major Moons The first major moon (Gelus), second major moon (Sellus), and third major moon (Jupis), all revolve around the central body of High Pyrion itself, at speeds and rotations expected for their size. Gelus This moon is mostly granite with traces of carbon. It is believed this moon used to be part of a whole planet, and like the other moons, split into other bodies that are now the 3 major moons. This occurred at an unknown point in its history. It is the largest major moon, while the others are of equal size. Sellus This moon is glass-like and marble-like in appearance, and has an atmosphere of pure nitrogen. The temperature is dictated by the exposure to the star High Pyrion orbits. This moon also seems like it was either victim to an asteroid storm, intense drilling/mining, or orbital bombardment; this is difficult to discern due to the smoothing of the surface due to gravity and the winds on the planet. Jupis This moon contains a storm of immense size, dominating the exosphere, surface and the crust of the moon. The land is rock, silicon and an iron mixture, It is held in place by gravity, and continually spews acid and liquid rock, which settles into the soft and porous mantle of the moon, melts and is shot out again by the storm, which is hovering above a super volcano. This planet is uninhabitable but a great source of fuel and meteorology research. Minor Moons The twin minor moons, G'kist and Lorst, revolve around Pyrion Minor. They move slightly faster than would be expected, however the factor of the other 5 bodies in the system may each affect orbits differently than what is normal for a planetary system. Research by Hoppist scientists was abandoned during the Hop Civil War. G'kist & Lorst These paired moons are identical, and are made entirely of aluminum and magnesium, with traces of the star's plasma, cooled and scattered upon the surface of both moons. No atmosphere is on either planet due to the weak gravity and strength in comparison to Pyrion Minor. History Little is known about this planet system's lifeforms and history at all, with some radiocarbon and post-solar qooi exposure dating, some events are clear in order, but exact times cannot be established. The following is a rough timeline based on evidence and assumption: * Formation of High Pyrion ** Formation of Pyrion Minor ** Formations of the 3 major moons (post-collision) ** Arrival of the 2 minor moons * Planet's native entities are formed and create a society ** They construct underground cities and what seems to be large technology foundations of unknown purpose, constructed of pure iron * Arrival of invasive alien race ** Alien race dominates planet ** Alien race constructs cloning facility and their own cities ** Unexplained absence of alien and native races ** Cloning facility creates hybrid races of the alien and native species ** High Pyrion is overrun with hybrid beings * Discovery of planetary system, followed by Sop's arrival ** [[The Battle of High Pyrion|'The Battle of High Pyrion']] * Sop's Ascension, followed by arrival of the research team Jupis Research Project After Sop's Ascension, Hop assigned a team with a supercomputer powered by the Electric Eyes in order to process and predict weather patterns. This team went to explore the moon, but never returned. They have an abandoned base near the Hoppist Temple on High Pyrion, which was used for preparation prior to exploration. Communication is still received from their computer's signature ID, however it is encrypted and corrupted. Further exploration and destruction of the moon is prohibited and enforced by death by black hole. Hopkind is awaiting confirmation or decryption of messages.Category:Planets Category:Science Category:Space Category:Hoppism Category:Hop Lore Category:Locations